megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Itsuki Aoi
|englishva= ( ) }} Itsuki Aoi is the protagonist of Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Appearances * Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE: Protagonist Design Itsuki is a young man with short black hair and dark gray eyes. He wears a white collar shirt with two red vertical lines along the placket, a blue sweater jacket with white checker pattern design on his left sleeve bicept, tan trousers and dark navy sneakers. At school, he wears a standard beige school uniform with blue with light blue stripe tie. As a Mirage Master, his hair grown slightly longer with blue streaks and grows blue markings on his face. His outfit resembles those worn by other leading characters of the Fire Emblem franchise such as Marth, Sigurd and Chrom. During the final battle of Medeus, in his new Carnage form, his appearances change radically with his hair and eyes turn sky blue and his attire bares a strong resemble to Marth. After the battles and as the new head of the Fortuna company, he wears a black suit with blue tie. Personality Itsuki is described as a responsible and honest character, but he also has a bit of an obstinate side as well. Profile Biography *He hasn't done anything showbiz related in particular. Tsubasa is happy to keep him updated on the industry, but he himself has no real interest in it. *After a series of strange events, he joins fortuna Entertainment as a performer-in-training. *He works as a model for a men's fashion magazine. *He accomplishes his job as the backing chorus at Mamori Minamoto's recital show. *He appears in the stylish crime action TV show "Sneeze Detective Maho," directed by the master auteur Kuen Tarachino. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Itsuki was an ordinary high school student, but after a certain event, he has awakened as a Mirage Master. He was practically forced into going to the show biz production company called "Fortuna Entertainment," where his friends gather, but he doesn't exactly share their love for the entertainment world. Throughout the chapters, he was hit by Medeus's attack and he was dying until all allied Mirages attack Medeus and set Marth's soul free, he was revived by him with his powers becomes one with him. After the final battles, Marth leaves Itsuki's body and went back to his own dimension.Itsuki was the only one sent back to Bloom Place and see the Mirages including Tiki returning their own dimension and since they have no purpose for staying here. After the credits, Itsuki was made president of the Fortuna Entertainment after Maiko resigned her position as president and went back to her previous job. Titles Endings Itsuki Aoi - Perfect Crewman :Itsuki gained a newfound confidence after playing the part of Marth in "Fire Emblem." In the aftermath of the incident, he began to seriously consider a career in show business. After many hardships, and many memorable encounters, he will doubtless continue to shine as an artist. Itsuki Aoi - Lord of Fortuna :Itsuki succeeded Maiko as president of Fortuna Entertainment, and though his first days were a shaky start, he grew to lead Fortuna and its members to success and fame. Perhaps this is what Itsuki had truly learned from Chrom and his friends; the leadership and strength of a Lord. Gallery Etymology Itsuki's surname, Aoi, is the Japanese word for blue. Blue is also the hair color of many Lords in the Fire Emblem series. Category:Protagonists